


Even Protectors Need To Be Protected

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Protective!Gabriel, hurt!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer’s not been taking care of himself like he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Protectors Need To Be Protected

**Author's Note:**

> Bold dialog is spoken Enochian

Lucifer was tired. He was usually tired lately, ever since he had healed Sam of lycanthropy. He became more irritable, unable to sleep, and using his Grace was exhausting. He persuaded everyone that he was fine, but he wasn’t. 

Ideally, he knew what he had to do. He knew that he had to go up to Heaven to completely recharge, especially with the lycanthropy healing taking such a toll on him. But afraid of his brothers’ and sisters’ reactions, and not knowing if he would even be welcome up there, he suffered on in silence, napping whenever he could and not letting his irritability or his lack of sleep show. 

One day, however, it proved to be too much. Sam had accidentally cut himself on an artifact found in the bunker’s storage room and Lucifer’s protective instincts kicked in. He rushed over and, without a thought, removed the curse from Sam’s palm and healed the wound before collapsing onto the hard, concrete floor next to Sam. 

Sam watched Lucifer drop to the floor in horror. Angels do not pass out unless something was drastically wrong. “GABRIEL!!” He yelled, his voice echoing through the bunker. 

Hearing Sam’s distressed cry, Gabriel didn’t bother to try walking or running through the halls. He flew with all urgency and landed beside Sam, his eyes growing wide when he saw Lucifer unconscious on the floor. Without saying a word, he scooped his brother up into his arms and with a quick, “He’ll be fine.” both angels disappeared from the bunker leaving a stunned Sam in their wake. 

*********

It’d been three days by Earth reckoning and Gabriel sat beside Lucifer in Joshua’s garden. The single place in all of Heaven that was closest to the Throne of God, the source of the Hosts’ power. 

Lucifer slowly opened his eyes and let out a soft groan before closing his eyes again.  **“When did we install a skylight into the nest?”** He mumbled. 

**“We didn’t. We’re in The Garden.”** Gabriel said flatly, perturbed and having had days to think about it he’d worked himself into a state of righteous indignation. 

**“Th’ Garden was destroyed after I poisoned it.”** Lucifer murmured as he rolled onto his side to get more comfortable. 

**“Not that garden you mook. THE Garden. At the base of the Throne. You’re in heaven, you dick.”** Gabriel said as he flicked a bit of feather down from his knee. 

**“You’re the dick, telling me such lies.”** Lucifer grumbled, drawing the blanket draped over up and over his head. He would have to talk to Sam about uninstalling that stupid skylight from the nest. Tomorrow. When he wakes up. Sometime that isn’t  _ now.  _ **“Can’t be in Heaven. Now tell Sam to uninstall the freakin’ skylight. It’s in my eyes.”**

Gabriel rolled his multifaceted eyes and sighed. **“Open your eyelids for two seconds and look at me, then ask yourself. ‘Gabriel... where is your vessel?’.”**

**“Acting like a condom for your Grace.”** Lucifer replied.  **“Too bright. Stupid ass skylight.”**

Huffing, Gabriel stood in his true form and opened all six wings, something that could only be achieved within Heaven’s borders and shielding Lucifer’s eyes.  **“Wake up and look.”**

**“Y’know, you’re an ass, Gabriel. Mental note, never have younger siblings ever.”** Lucifer groaned, slowly opening his opaque eyes and looking up at his brother. **“The only explanation I have for this is I’m dead.”**

Gabriel swung out with his lower wing and slaps Lucifer on the leg.  **“No, you aren’t, but you should be after the stunt you pulled. How could you not tell me you’d not been back here to recharge? Instead I have to find out when you pass out on the floor. In front of Sam no less.”**

Lucifer groaned.  **“We are not having this conversation.”** he said, rubbing his eyes.  **“At all.”**

**“Oh we’re having this conversation. Right here, right now. Because let me tell you something, Heylel, I will NOT go through what I did with Sam a few weeks ago. I should have known something strange was going on when you couldn’t stay awake after a healing. But no, I gave you the benefit of the doubt. Now, I’m in the Garden, making freaking daffodil and rose hybrids to pass time.”** Gabriel all near shouted as he repeatedly slapped Lucifer with a wing. 

Lucifer raised a brow and slowly sat up, batting his brother’s wing away.  **“Stop that, you fiend. And no, I haven’t. I haven’t been to Heaven since... Umm, the time you showed Castiel and myself memories of our old nest. So a long time. I’ve gone through longer without recharging up in Heaven. It was a mishap.”**

**“Mishap my dorsal wing. How could you keep it from me?”** Gabriel asked as he flopped down onto the grass beside his brother.  **“You scared the grace right out of me.”**

**“I kept it from** **_everybody,_ ** **Gabriel,”** Lucifer grumbled as he rubbed his temples. “ **I didn’t know how I would be received in Heaven at** **_any_ ** **point, and so I didn’t recharge or anything. Again, gone longer without a recharge. Did bigger stuff without one too.”**

**“The difference is before you were in the cage. Not running around earth performing minor miracles and flashing your wings for Sam. I know how much control and grace that takes.”** Gabriel sighed and situated himself behind his brother and rubbed his shoulders to try to sooth any aches he may have.  **“Luci, I love you and I don’t want to see you suffer out of misplaced pride or fear. Your collapse terrified Sam and me.”**

**“Easy for you to say.”** Lucifer mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest and burying his face into them.  **“You had a justified reason for running away and no one blames you. I think half the Host wished they had your guts. I** **_Fell._ ** **I** **_corrupted_ ** **so many angels and humans and broke Dad’s heart into pieces and drove you out and made Michael the hard ass that he is. Think that deserves me getting in here to get health and mana?”** He shrugged. He felt bad about what happened, about not letting his boyfriends know and let Gabriel soothe his fears, but he couldn’t bring himself to do such a thing. He just couldn’t. 

**“Look around, Heylel. Do you see garrisons standing at the ready to cut you down?”** Gabriel murmured as he moved his thumbs to massage the base of Lucifer’s skull.  **“No, because all of Heaven knows you’ve been forgiven. Father wanted you to have this second chance. Now they may not be ready to play cards with you, but they won’t harm you.”**

Lucifer nodded and took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly, squeezing his eyes shut. He still had the hardest time believing that he was forgiven, completely and utterly, and being home, in Heaven, in one of his favorite places, with his brother by his side, it was overwhelming. 

**“It’s okay, Heylel.”**  Gabriel wrapped his arms and wings around his brother and held him close.  **“I’m here.”**

**“I... I can’t believe I’m here. And that no one’s coming to hurt me or do any harm. Like... It’s hard, knowing I’ve been forgiven and I just... I just keep thinking it’s all in my head or maybe it’s a dream, but I’m** ** _here_** **, I’m actually here and I’m** ** _safe._** **”** Lucifer whispered quietly, his voice shaking. He was trying hard to keep the tears in, but he knew it was a matter of time before they spilled over. **“I’m** ** _home,_** **like, properly, for the first time since I Fell.** ** _”_**

**“Not quite properly.”** Gabriel stood from his spot and pulled Lucifer to his feet.  **“Follow me.”** He opened his wings wide to prepare for flight and smiled.  **“I think you’ll like this.”**

Lucifer shook out his eight wings and got them into flight mode.  **“Lead the way.”**

With a pump of his wings, Gabriel takes flight, leading them through the Axis Mundi to the older parts of Heaven. A territory that had been reserved for the Archangel’s and Dominions back in the days before the fall. The place where Gabriel, Michael, Raphael and Lucifer had made their nests. Landing lightly outside of a copse of trees, Gabriel walked through the underbrush, careful not to totally crush the plants with his passing. When he reached the place where his old nest he’d shared with Lucifer and Michael in the early days, he pulled back the vines that covered the entrance. 

Lucifer could hardly believe where he was at, and he had to brace himself against the tall pine tree where he had spent many days lounging, watching the days go by and Gabriel grow older. He couldn’t help it, he broke down crying, covering himself with his wings. Now, he was  _ truly  _ home, and all the memories of his fledglinghood and raising Gabriel and Castiel came rushing back. He could barely make believe he was home, but regaining his memories was something priceless. 

**“Hey now.”** Gabriel said as he came forward and wrapped Lucifer up in his arms.  **“I didn’t mean to make you cry. I wanted to show you something. A surprise.”**

**“Gabe... You gave me back my memories. Of before everything happened. Before I got the Mark and was corrupted. I... I remember growing up and raising you and raising Castiel...”** Lucifer looked up at his brother, crystalline tears flowing from his opaque eyes.  **“I’m** **_home._ ** **”**

**“Yea, you’re home.”** Gabriel placed a gentle kiss on his brothers lips and tugged him towards the nest.  **“Come see.”**

Lucifer allowed himself to be tugged towards his old home, looking around in awe and wonder. When he got inside the nest properly, he squeezed his brother’s hand tightly.  **“It looks like I never left,”** He whispered.  **“Like** **_we_ ** **never left. I... I can’t believe it’s still standing.”**

**“It wasn’t, but me and Cas have been using our spare time to rebuild it.”** Gabriel stepped over to the side and picked up a bear that looked very similar to Mr. Floofles.  **“Remember him? Cas’ first toy. He was looking a little rough when I found him in Naomi’s old ‘office’ but I fixed him up.”** Then he pointed to the far wall where a candid portrait of Sam and Dean laughing at the camera was hung.  **“Little new with the old, too.”**

Lucifer looked around, utterly bewildered.  **“You... rebuilt our old nest? Why?”** He asked, close to tears again. 

**“Because I knew you’d come back someday and sometimes us angels need time away from Winchesters. Or at least Cas has. Remember when we took Sam to the mountains the first time. Cas came here.”** Gabriel explained as he set the bear in the middle of the nest bedding.

Lucifer kept turning and looking around, unable to stay in one place as he tried to find something to focus on, but every time he did, something new would catch his eye and he would go to look at it. Finally, he landed on the nest, completely spread out, a look of utter joy on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks. 

**“So do you like it?”** Gabriel asked as he spread out beside him, a grin of his own plastered on his face.  **“Or should I reenact Sodom and Gomorrah and burn it to ash?”**

**“If you burn this to ash, I will smite you. It’s... it’s... there are no words, Gabriel. I...”** Lucifer broke down crying, everything simply overwhelming his senses and he cried happy tears. 

**“Then you just tell me all about it this way.”** Gabriel chuckled, picking up on his brother's happiness and pulling him into a tight embrace. Letting him cry as much as he wanted while Gabriel quietly stroked one of his wings. 

Lucifer embraced Gabriel and cried into his shoulder happily, pouring all his love and happiness into that simple gesture. It meant everything to Lucifer that his baby brother did all of this  _ for him. _ For them, really, but Gabriel knew one day, Lucifer would come and wanted to recreate their own space. 

He cried for a long while before sniffling and looking up at Gabriel.  **“Thank you,”** he whispered. 

**“You’re welcome.”** Gabriel whispered back.  **“And as much as I’d love to lounge around here we have a worried hunter to deal with. He’s been praying to me every hour for three days.”**

Lucifer nodded.  **“Let’s get back to him, then.”** he whispered. 

Gabriel sat up and stretched.  **“Don’t forget your vessel on the way back. No need to blind him.”**

Lucifer chuckled as he sat up and located his Vessel, taking one last look around his home in Heaven before filtering himself back into Nick.

Gabriel stretched again once he was back in his vessel. “Ready?”

“Sam’s gonna murder me, isn’t he?” Lucifer asked, cracking his back. 

“Murder? No. But don’t be surprised if you get the most epic bitchface ever created.” Gabriel kissed him on the cheek. “Face the piper and maybe go down on him. It works for me.”

Lucifer threw his brother his own bitch face and kissed his cheek back. “Thanks,” he said with a smile. “I love you.”  Squaring his shoulders, he made his way to his nest on Earth and gave a shy smile at the hunter. “Honey, I’m home?”  

Sam jumped up from his seat on the couch that the angels had insisted they get and wrapped his arms around Lucifer, squeezing him tight. “Thank fucking God.” he muttered. “Are you okay? What happened?” He pulled back from the hug, keeping a firm grip on Lucifer’s shoulders, shaking him slightly. “Don’t you scare me like that ever again! I thought you were dying and then Gabe disappears with you.”

Lucifer gave a soft laugh and allowed himself to be shaken. “Long story short, I ran out of Grace because I haven’t recharged in a very, very long time. I predict I was close to death. But I’m here now, all charged up.”

“It’s not funny!” Sam huffed as he let Lucifer go and crossed his arms over his chest. “You got it straightened out so you don’t run out and nearly DIE again?!”

“Yes, dear,” Lucifer said soothingly. “I’ve gotten it straightened out and I’ll recharge more often, okay, babe? I promise.” 

Sam sighed and smoothed his hands over his hair. “Okay. Okay.” 

Lucifer came over and hugged Sam close to him. “I’m sorry I scared you, love,” he whispered in his ear. “I’m so sorry. I’ll recharge more often and not get so low again, I promise. I love you so much.” 

**“I love you too.”** Sam whispered back in nearly flawless Enochian, his warm arms circling round Lucifer. 

Gabriel’s head shot up when he heard Sam’s whisper, his eyes round with joyful surprise and a smile spreading across his face.

If Lucifer could’ve, he would’ve fainted. “ **Holy fucking Dad’s balls”** he whispered. “That’s... that’s  _ beautiful,  _ Sam.” 

Sam blushed as he shrugged. “I had time on my hands and Cas help me with the pronunciations. He laughed on my first try. I think I said something dirty but he wouldn’t tell me.”

“Oh, we can help you learn that part of the language.” Gabriel laughed. “Although some human slang gets lost in the translations.”

“Do you remember how you pronounced it the first time?” Lucifer asked with a grin. 

Sam thought for a moment and repeated the syllables as he remembered them and it came out totally different than what he’d just whispered to Lucifer.

Gabriel snickered, covering his mouth with his hand. 

Lucifer sighed and chuckled. “Sam. You said something  _ completely  _ dirty there. Moreover, you said it to  _ Castiel. _ ”

“What did I say?” Sam sounded wary, like he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. 

Lucifer chuckled and looked at Sam. “Roughly translated, you basically asked Cas to cum deep into you. The full translation is actually  _ I want you to plant your seed deep in my furrow. _ ” 

“Oh god.” Sam groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “I propositioned Cas.” 

“In the filthiest way possible.” Gabriel giggled and nudged Lucifer. “Butt Babies.” Was all he got out before cracking up. 

Lucifer snickered. “It’s okay. The first phrase in Enochian I ever said was to Michael, I basically asked him to spank me into submission. I was trying to ask him to come fly with me.” He shrugged. “It was mildly mortifying.” 

“I’m not sure which is worse at this point.” Sam said with a shake of his head. “Either way. I learned and I’m moving on.”

“Good.” Lucifer smiled and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. 

Gabriel wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. “You should remember that pronunciation though. It could come in handy.”

“Child.” Lucifer said affectionately. “Now. I think a day of dog pile cuddles and silliness is in order, since I am, indeed, alive. Although... “ he looked at Gabriel. “Why the hell was I thinking we had a skylight installed into the nest??” 

“Because you are a grumpy assed teenager when you wake up.” Gabriel shrugged and made his way towards the hall leading to the bedrooms. “Or wishful thinking.”

“No, I  _ don’t  _ want a skylight in the nest!” Lucifer exclaimed. “I  _ like  _ sleeping in, thank you!”

“But think about the star gazing we could do from the comfort of the nest.” Sam said as he followed Gabriel. 

“But the  _ sun  _ streaming in,” Lucifer protested. “We can stargaze in the nest without the skylight.” He thought for a moment. “Also, Gabe, I apologize for the comment I made about your Vessel earlier!”

“The sun is a star and vessels are condoms for grace. If you think about it.” Gabriel opened the door to the bedroom and gestured for them to enter. “Now get in here and pile up. PBS has a new documentary on Biblical interpretations of Angels and I need a laugh.”

Lucifer laughed and dove onto the bed with a grin. “Same. Now pile!” He snapped up a giant bottle of Mountain Dew. “I’m set!”

“Oh good. Angels in Hyper drive.” Sam groaned when Gabriel snapped up a double espresso mocha. “I haven’t had enough sleep or food for this.” He crawled in between them and settled down against the pillows. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find Us on tumblr!!
> 
> mindylee- mindyleeb  
> Mrs_SimonTam_PHD- lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell


End file.
